Kiss it all Better
by Chidori R. Fullbuster
Summary: AU songfic to Kiss it Better by He is We. One-shot. Rated T for character death.


-Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the song 'Kiss it Better' by He is We-

_**He sits in his cell**_

_**and he lays on his bed,**_

_**covers his head**_

_**and closes his eyes.**_

Blaine stared emptily out from behind the bars of the institution, sitting cross-legged on his bed. He had been there for nearly a year for the murder he had committed. With a groan, he reclined back, pulling his pillow over his face as his eyes fluttered shut, his mind bringing back the memory of that night.

"_Blaine!" Kurt's cheeks flushed from his boyfriend's previous comment. They were trotting back to Puck's house, where everyone from New Directions was having a sleepover at for the weekend, after making the ten minute walk to the nearby coffee shop. "You can't just say stuff like that!"_

"_Why not?" Blaine teased, taking a sip from his cup. "You're adorable when you blush." Kurt turned scarlet, causing Blaine to let out an amused chuckle as he took his love's free hand, lacing their fingers together. They were so wrapped up in their own happiness they didn't notice the looming figure up ahead wearing a McKinley High letterman._

_Dave Karofsky glared at the two gays, but he felt his heart ache as he watched Hummel smile at whatever the preppy boy next to him had just said. It hurt more than he liked to admit because, yes, he was in love with Kurt. However, Kurt didn't want him, which only fed the hurt and desperation he felt inside. It was from the moment of his rejection that he made the decision that if he couldn't have that perfect porcelain boy, no one else could._

_**He sees a smoking gun…**_

_Karofsky pulled the trigger without a second thought, the barrel trained right at Hummel's chest. The shot echoed around the empty street as he watched Kurt collapse on the ground, hands at his chest. Dave felt bile crawling up his throat as he dropped his pistol out of panic, running as fast as he could while still keeping his last meal down._

…_**and the coward, he ran…**_

"_Bastard," Blaine growled at the teen getting away as he knelt next to Kurt to check on him, under the impression that the bullet had just grazed him. That safe notion was swept away as he saw the crimson blossoming across Kurt's white Ralph Lauren polo, right over his heart. Tears stung immediately at his eyes as he pulled Kurt onto his lap, the younger teen's head resting against his chest. Tears leaked from Kurt's eyes, only to be soaked up by the fabric of Blaine's shirt as he clung desperately to the dying boy, whispering heartbroken 'no's'._

…_**and in his arms is the bleeding love of his life.**_

"_B-Blaine," Kurt managed, wincing as he spoke. "Help."_

_The darker haired teen gave his boyfriend a sweet, chaste kiss on the lips. "I'm so sorry," he whispered._

_Kurt gave a half-hearted laugh, coughing slightly. "I don't blame you. How could you have known, Blaine? It's not your fault." Kurt's eyes fluttered, as though he struggled to keep them open. "I love you."_

"_I love you too," Blaine choked out, his tears dripping on Kurt's skin. It didn't matter though; the countertenor couldn't feel them anymore._

_**And she cried,**_

'_**Kiss it all better,**_

_**I'm not ready to go.**_

_**It's not your fault love,**_

_**You didn't know…**_

_**You didn't know…'**_

_Blaine laid Kurt's body gently down on the street flinching at the chill of his skin. He pulled out his cell phone, reporting the crime to the police and receiving reassurance they were sending an ambulance to pick up Kurt's body. As he hung up, he left a kiss upon his boyfriend's forehead, quietly telling him everything would be fine._

_**Her hands are so cold,**_

_**And he kisses her face,**_

_**And says, **_

'_**Everything will be alright.'**_

_A glint of metal caught Blaine's gaze. He turned and saw the weapon Karofsky had used laying only a few feet away, almost taunting him. He felt boiling fury as he thought of the man who had harassed his love for so long, threatening to kill him, finally making good on that promise. He picked up the piece of cold steel, rising to his feet, heading in the direction Karofsky had ran off to._

_**He noticed the gun**_

_**And his rage grew inside**_

_**And he said,**_

'_**I'll avenge my lover tonight.'**_

_**And she cried,**_

'_**Kiss it all better**_

_**I'm not ready to go.**_

_**It's not your fault, love**_

_**You didn't know…**_

_**You didn't know…'**_

Blaine threw the pillow off of his face, not wanting to remember the details of how he had hunted Karofsky down like an animal or his day in court or the day of Kurt's funeral. He rubbed his eyes, trying to keep the tears from building up like they did every time he thought about it.

_**Now he sits behind prison bars,**_

_**25 to life and she's not in his arms.**_

_**He couldn't bring her back with a bullet to the heart**_

_**Of the back of a man who tore his world apart.**_

He sat up, reaching into the pocket of the prison issued uniform. He pulled out a simple white gold band with the word 'Courage' inscribed to the inside of the band in elegant script.

_**He holds onto to a memory…**_

That night, the night Kurt was murdered, he had been planning on proposing when they had gotten back to Puck's right before they had gone inside. He had imagined Kurt's features lighting up, his flawless blue-grey-green eyes filled with tears of happiness. He never got to see it happen though.

_**All it is is a memory.**_

_**Hey, hey…**_

Blaine unashamedly lets his eyes fills with tears, the ring clenched in his fist. His heart breaks all over again as he thinks about everything he had wanted to do with Kurt, everything Kurt had wanted to accomplish. He falls back, clinging to his pillow, full out sobbing, knowing no matter who hears him, no one will care. Because the only person who had ever cared about him was gone.

_**He cries,**_

'_**Stay with me**_

_**Until I fall asleep.**_

_**Stay with me…**_

_**Stay with me**_

_**Until I fall asleep.**_

_**Stay with me…**_

_**Stay with me**_

_**Until I fall asleep.**_

_**Stay with me…**_

_**Stay with me**_

_**Until I fall asleep.**_

_**Stay with me…'**_

As he drifts off into a fitful sleep, he can practically hear Kurt reassuring him that him that he still loved him and didn't blame him. It only makes Blaine cry harder in his sleep, his nails digging into his forearms, trying to do anything to drown out the emotional pain in his dreams, even if it will leave new crescent shaped scars that will join the old ones decorating his arms.

_**Kiss it all better**_

_**I'm not ready to go.**_

_**It's not your fault, love**_

_**You didn't know…**_

_**You didn't know…**_

_**(Kiss it all better)**_

_**Stay with me**_

_**Until I fall asleep.**_

_**Stay with me…**_

_**Stay with me**_

_**Until I fall asleep.**_

_**Stay with me.**_


End file.
